Hope
by radiofreechick
Summary: This is my first fic so be gentle. IT's about the war and Harry's feelings. Please review.
1. Hope 1

Hi all. This is my first HP fic so please be gentle on me. Um I don't own Harry or any thing involved with him. That's J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
This World of Mine  
  
This world of mine is filled with pain. Everyone I know is gone. Why was this heavy burden left on me? Why should I suffer the worst fate of all? While everyone has gone to the angels I am left here, trapped in my own thoughts.  
  
I can still hear the screams of all my friends. How he had tortured them all. If only I had gotten there in time. Maybe I could have saved them. Maybe.  
  
If only Dumbledore was right. He told me I had the power to defeat Voldemort. He told me I had the power to save them all. And I believed him. I actually believed him! Sure I defeated Voldemort. But I got there to late. He already had them all. So I killed him. It was no consolation whatsoever. I always thought that when he was gone it would be a burden off my heart. But now my heart feels ten times heavier.  
  
I can still smell the blood of all my friends. I can even feel their pain. A gift Voldemort had given me before he died. I can't blame him though it was my fault.  
  
(gasp)  
  
Hmm. What was that? It sounded like Ron! Now as I run I cling to the most important thing to me.  
  
Hope. 


	2. Closure

Next chapter in this story. Again my first in this series so please be gentle. I do not own Harry Potter or anything involved with him. That's J.K. Rowling.  
  
Hope  
  
" Ron! Ron! Where are you?"  
  
I'm running and looking with no hope. I can't find him anywhere. Was it just a figment of my imagination? Was it just a trick? Hope. I should have never had hope. It's such a fickle thing. I had hoped I could save all my friends. Look where that got me and my friends. Dead we're all dead. I'm dead too. I'm dead in my heart. I can't feel anything. It's like all my sadness and anger came together and made me numb all over.  
  
(gasp. "Help me please!")  
  
Now I know I'm not dreaming. I know what I heard and its Ron I know it. "Ron! Ron! Where are you? Please oh please answer me!"  
  
("I'm over here Harry. Over here under this pile of wood"!)  
  
Here it is! "Ron! Ron I'm here hold on just a little longer." As I dig and dig I get more and more anxious. I can't believe he's alive. I still have one friend left. Ah! There he is I got him! I got him out! "Oh Ron! Ron I can't believe it's you. I thought you were dead!" "Ah Harry you know in your heart I wasn't gone. What about Hermione? Did you find her?"  
  
He had to ask. I did find Hermione. She was the first one I saw. She had been hit by Avada Kadavra. I couldn't and still can't believe she's gone. She's our third person. She's the one that kept us going. And now I'll only see her in my dreams.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Where'd you go? Hermione's ok right? Right!" The look on his face is unbearable. I have to tell him I know I have to.  
  
"No Ron she's not ok. She's. She's gone Ron. She's gone and I'm so so sorry." My heart is sinking fast. The look on Ron's face is so pitiful.  
  
"Sorry. Your sorry! Sorry isn't going to bring her back. What about Neville? Seamus? Katie and Alicia? Is anyone alive besides you and me?"  
  
"No Ron there all gone. Everyone's gone. We are the only ones left."  
  
"What happened Harry? You were supposed to save us all. You were our protector. And you failed. You failed us miserably."  
  
He's right I did fail. I failed them all. But I tried. I tried really hard. Malfoy had blocked my way. He wouldn't move for anything. And as much as I hated him I didn't want to kill him. But I had to do something so instead I stunned him. I don't where he is now. He probably ran off to mommy.  
  
"Harry I can't believe you! I can't believe you failed us. We trusted you and what did you do? You were taking your dear sweet precious ti-"  
  
"That is enough Ron! I will sit not here and be badgered by my best friend. I tried Ron. I tried really hard. Malfoy blocked my way and wouldn't move. So I stunned him. But when I got here it was too late. He had gotten everyone or so I thought. So I killed him. But I think he got off easy. Because I'm left here with everyone's pain. You see Voldemort put a spell on me before he went. So now I know how everyone feels. I know how you feel. And it hurts Ron. It hurts really bad."  
  
It feels so good to get all of that off my chest. My heart feels a little better. I think Ron feels a little better too. I can see it in his eyes. He's changed. I've changed. We'll see if it's a change for the better.  
  
"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said. I know it wasn't your fault. It's just I was so mad about Hermione and everyone. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you. All we have is each other now Ron."  
  
If someone walked up they would have seen a strange sight. Two boys hugging. A fire blazing behind us and debris falling everywhere. Hogwarts has been destroyed. A place I used to think was safe. I don't know where Ron and I will go. I don't even know what I'm going to do in five minutes. All I know is I now I have some closure. And I have my hope. I still have my hope. 


	3. Hope 2

Last chapter everyone! Thanks lasha for your review it means a lot to me. Maybe there will be a sequel I just don't know. I don't own anything Harry Potter. That's J.K Rowling.  
  
Aftermath  
  
It's been four months since Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. He still on the loose but since the battle he's 200 death eaters short. It turns out that there were more survivors from the attack than I thought. Ginny was found with severe burns on her arms; she's still recovering. A couple of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws were found also. As you probably guessed most of the Slytherin's were gone before the attack. Only a few of the first years stayed behind. I am currently living out the rest of my school year with the Weasley's. Sirius was caught last week and is going on trial Tuesday. If all goes according to plan and he seen innocent I am going to live with him. Yesterday there was a memorial for all those that died in the Hogwarts attack at Hogwarts. It was a very sad time but it was also opportunity for Ron and I to relive all of our happy memories there. We both carried red roses in memoriam to Hermione and white roses for all the victims of the attack. Ron and I both have been missing Hermione terribly. We both can't believe she's gone. It feels like a piece of my heart has been ripped out and I know I'll never get that piece back. I think she's watching over us though. She's probably making sure we don't get into trouble and that we do our studies. I still can't help but feel responsible. Even though everyone reassures me it's not my fault I still can't reassure myself. I will avenge her death. I will avenge everyone's death. I just hope I have the power to do it. Hope is what keeps me going. And hope is what will get us all through this. 


End file.
